Prends la vie comme elle vient
by Ailin-'O
Summary: Qui a dit que le sarcasme était trait exclusif des serpentards. Justin finch fletchley fait face au courroux de Draco Malfoy...chroniques d’un sang de bourbe prognathe, homosexuel et lycanthrope xP JFFxEM, JFFxDM
1. Introduction

Titre: Prend la vie comme elle vient…

Série : Harry Potter

Personages: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ernie McMillan

Genre: Slash

Résumé : Justin Finch-Fletchley a plus d'un trophée à son palmarès… chroniques d'un sang-de-bourbe homosexuel et lycanthrope… (JFFxEM, JFFxDM)

Prend la vie comme elle vient

_In-trop-du-Xion_

Le ciel, légèrement teinté de rose pâle et d'un gracieux pourpre luisant, se déployait sans nuages au dessus de ma tête en cette fin d'après-midi automnale. Le soleil, déclinant déjà et près à se plonger dans l'ombre des montagnes qui bordent l'horizon, n'a de cesse de balayer ses derniers rayons sur les légères vagues qui agitent la surface du lac d'ébène qui fait face au noble arbre centenaire au pied duquel je me suis assit pour méditer paisiblement à la condition moldue en temps de guerre dans le monde magique…

'Bouge de là, Sang de Bourbe'

Paisiblement n'était peut-être pas le mot approprié… tournant péniblement la tête dans la direction de mon interlocuteur, je fronce un sourcil.

…pour apercevoir la mine souriante de Pansy Parkinson.

'Tu m'a entendu, vermine… ?' articule-t-elle en s'accroupissant dans mon champ de vision. 'Arrêtes de polluer mon air avec ta repoussante carcasse de moldue.'

Secouant brièvement la tête, je me redresse pour faire face à l'oppresseur.

'Cet arbre serait-il estampillé de l'emblème de la famille Parkinson, Pansy?' Souris-je 'Dans le cas contraire, j'ai bien peur que tu n'ai aucune autorité sur le retrait ou non de toute activité moldu au pied de son tronc'

Fumant de rage, la harpie brune se penche de nouveau dans ma direction, approchant son visage pâle et angulaire du mien dans une tentative ostentatoire d'intimidation.

'Enchantée de voir que tu as retrouvé cette merveille d'éloquence et de fougue qui semblaient toutes deux t'avoir fait faux-bond !' sourie-t-elle, carnassière. 'Tu semblait si pâle et déconfit au dernier dîner dans la grande salle, hier soir… en ce magnifique lendemain de pleine lune.'

Sonné par le choc, je braque sur elle des yeux ronds comme des billes.

'Je… ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Pansy…' lui dis-je, me risquant péniblement hors du mutisme profond qui s'est emparé de moi.

'Oh, biensure… qui verrait… ?' se moque-t-elle, fière de tenir le répugnant Sang de Bourbe que je suis en joue.

Ricanant d'un air triomphant, chacun de ses traits détendu dans une expression de victorieuse satisfaction, elle se penche, un peu plus encore et reprend tout bas au creux de mon oreille.

'Ne me pousse pas a tirer de conclusions hâtives, pitoyable petit moldu.' Siffle-t-elle, se délectant du pouvoir malsain que le destin vient de mettre entre ses mains crochues.

Pressant ses doigts griffus dans la chair encore douloureuse de mes flancs pour appuyer ses dires, elle incline délicatement son visage faussement angélique et plisse ses paupières, caressant de ses épais cils noirs la peau blanche des ses pommettes osseuses.

Avalant péniblement ma salive, je plonge un regard distant dans la contemplation des eaux sombres du lacs pour me détacher de la scène.

'Je suis déçu, Pansy…' intervient alors une voix froide et hautaine. 'Te voir t'abaisser ainsi au niveau d'un pitoyable petit poufsouffle…'

'Malfoy ?' sursaute alors la jeune femme en se dégageant. 'Je… c'est pas…'

'Tes parents seraient bien entendu ravis d'être mis dans la confidence de tes petits déboires…' sourit le prince des serpentard.

Fumante de rage, la brune se redresse pour lui faire face et plonge son regard azur dans le cristal glacial des yeux de son camarade de classe.

'Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Pansy, regarde-le.' Soupire le blond avec un geste vague de la main dans ma direction. 'Ce pathétique petit crétin dont moins du quart de notre promotion connaît le nom.'

Contrariée, Pansy laisse un soufflement lui échapper et, avec un dernier regard dans ma direction, se retourne et remonte vers le château.

Après quelques instants de pur choc, je me redresse en m'appuyant du tronc pour faire face à Malfoy.

'Merci' soufflai-je timidement en passant une main sur ma nuque. 'Je…'

'Ne me remercie pas, parasite…' gronde-t-il avec un regard méprisant dans ma direction. 'Tu n'es qu'une vile aberration, un répugnant moldu et tu n'as pas ta place ici. Ca m'arrachai simplement le cœur de voir un sang pur t'adresser la parole. Tu souilles notre patrimoine par ta simple existence.'

Interloqué, je fronce les sourcil et tente de ne pas laisser la douleur engendré par ce discourt haineux peindre mes traits.

'Mais bientôt nous n'aurons plus à nous soucier d'énergumènes en ton genre…' reprend-t-il avec un sourire contrit. 'Tu n'es qu'un cadavre en permission à mes yeux…'

Et sans un mot de plus, il se détourne et s'élance à la suite de sa congénère, me laissant, tremblant de douleur, de colère et de haine avec pour seul réconfort la caresse d'une légère brise automnale et la lueur pourpre des rayons fragiles d'un soleil mourrant…

NDLA : haha ! c'est pathétique tout ça, je sais

J'avais pas écrit en français depuis… un bail.

Tout ça pour dire : je suis inutile et parfaitement improductive xP


	2. Secrets

Titre: Prend la vie comme elle vient…

Série : Harry Potter

Personages: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ernie McMillan

Genre: Slash

Résumé : Justin Finch-Fletchley a plus d'un trophée à son palmarès… chroniques d'un sang-de-bourbe homosexuel et lycanthrope… (JFFxEM, JFFxDM)

Prend la vie comme elle vient

_Partie I_

Paisiblement étendu sur le dos sur le lit d'Ernie, bras croisés derrière ma tête, regard plongé dans la contemplation d'un plafond d'un jaune doré impeccable, je soupire de nouveau en me remémorant les mots d'un certain serpentard…

_Il pense déjà que je suis une aberration…si il savait seulement à quel point…_

Mordillant légèrement ma lèvre inférieure, je fronce les sourcils, ferme les yeux et tente d'arrêter là le fil de mes pensées…

… en vain.

Plongé dans une contemplation morbide de mon karma catastrophiquement désavantageux, je n'entends même pas l'épaisse porte de chêne de notre dortoir glisser sur ses gonds.

Forçant un œil ouvert, j'aperçoit, penché au dessus de moi, la délicate silhouette d'Ernie.

'Salut' gémis-je, refermant mon œil.

'Hey' souffle Ernie en s'asseyant à mes cotés. 'Je te réveille ?'

'Non…'

Visiblement inquiet, le blond se hisse calmement sur le lit et glisse ses bras fins autour de moi pour me faire allonger sur ses genoux…

'Tu as passé une bonne journée ?' me demande-t-il, laissant courir le bout de ses doigts agiles dans les mèches indomptables qui cachent mon front.

'Aussi bonne qu'une journée dans la peau d'un Poufsouffle sang-de-bourbe a Poudlard puisse être.' Sourit-je, inclinant mon visage en signe d'invitation.

Un léger rire lui échappe et il se penche gracieusement pour déposer un baiser chaste sur mon front.

_Chaste… je le comprends… si il savait à quoi il se frotte… si il savait contre qui il vient se blottir dès que les lumières s'éteignent dans notre chambre…_

_Si tu savais Ernie…_

Amusé, il se redresse et poursuit ses caresses réconfortantes…

'Tu as eu un A en botanique… le professeur Chourave s'inquiétait à ton sujet… je lui ai dit que tu ne te portais pas très bien…' murmure-t-il.

'C'est le cas…'

Et d'une certaine manière, ça n'a rien d'un mensonge… je ne me sentais réellement pas bien.

'Le professeur Rogue m'a demander de te dire que tu a rendez-vous dans son bureau demain matin à la première heure.'

En plus de la potion de 'tue-loup', le professeur Rogue me prépare toujours des sérums anti-douleur et de quoi me remettre en condition rapidement dans les jours qui suivent la pleine lune… de façon à m'éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de mes camarades.

Le fait que personne ne prête jamais la moindre attention à mon absence aide également à conserver mon petit… dérèglement mensuel.

'Où étais-tu hier soir… ?' soupire Ernie 'tu m'a manqué…'

'Colle…'

'Avec le professeur Rogue ?' insiste-t-il.

'Oui…'

'Toute la nuit… ?'

Agacé, je repousse sa main et me redresse en soufflant.

'Je vais me coucher…'

'Je… je peux venir ?' demande-t-il calmement.

'J'suis fatigué Ernie… j'ai besoin de m'reposer…'

Déçu, Ernie hoche simplement la tête et me regarde m'éloigner dans la direction de mon lit.

'Bonne nuit, Justin.' Me lance-t-il d'un air dépité.

Et je me sens coupable soudainement… coupable de lui mentir tout le temps, coupable de le repousser alors qu'il ne demande qu'a m'aider…

…je ne serais pas un poufsouffle digne de ce nom si je ne cédais pas à ce regard de chien battu qu'il me lance avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures.

Soupirant, je me passe une main sur le visage et retourne sur mes pas.

'Tu me fais une place ?'

Rayonnant d'un soulagement mal contenu, Ernie s'écarte rapidement du bord du lit et repousse ses couvertures en signe d'invitation.

'Viens' sourit-il.

Apaisé par le regard admiratif qu'il me lance alors que je retire mon t-shirt sans cérémonie, je me penche calmement et me hisse sur le lit à ses cotés.

Ses mains trouvent rapidement leur chemin autour de mon cou et il m'attire délicatement à lui, pressant ses lèvres tendres et légèrement humides contre les miennes.

'Justin…' gémit-il.

Tremblant tout contre moi, il laisse ses mains glisser le long de mes flancs endoloris, n'ayant aucunement conscience des séquelles sanglantes de ma dernière transformation.

'Ernie, ernie…' soufflai-je dans la courbe délicate de son cou. 'J'ai…ahhh… stop, j'ai besoin de dormir un peu.'

Clairement inquiet, le jeune blond me lance un regard plein d'incompréhension.

'Tu… t'as pas envie ?' murmure-t-il.

'Ernie… j'ai mal partout, je sais même pas comment j'ai tenu debout toute la journée. Je suis désolé…'

Secouant calmement sa tête blonde, il laisse un sourire étirer ses traits fins et vient se lover contre ma poitrine.

'C'est rien… ça ira mieux demain…'

'Oui…'

Fin du Chapitre 1

NDLA : voila, premier chapitre… (bon, Ernie x Justin n'est pas le pairing principal mais ça viendra après…)

Ah, Justin Finch-Fletchley :

- Poufsouffle

- Gay

- Lycanthrope

- Prognathe

- Sang-de-Bourbe

J'abuse xP


	3. Chantage

Titre: Prend la vie comme elle vient…

Série : Harry Potter

Personages: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ernie McMillan

Genre: Slash

Résumé : Justin Finch-Fletchley a plus d'un trophée à son palmarès… chroniques d'un sang-de-bourbe homosexuel et lycanthrope… (JFFxEM, JFFxDM)

Prend la vie comme elle vient

_Partie II : (changement de focalisation)_

Assis à leur table avec le reste de leurs pairs, ils sourient et laissent gentiment leurs épaules se presser l'une contre l'autre. Sous la table, leurs mains se touchent probablement, leurs doigts s'enlacent, leurs genoux se touchent…

Admiratif le plus frêle des deux poufsouffle incline son visage et braque une regard empli d'admiration sur son compagnon… il se penche lentement et lui souffle quelques mots à l'oreille. L'autre laisse échapper un léger rire et presse un peu plus son épaule contre celle du petit blond.

Amer, je les observe sans broncher de ma place entre Goyle et Pansy. Visiblement irritée par mon inattention, cette dernière se presse contre moi et attrape ma main pour attirer mon regard…

'Tu ne mange pas, Draco ?' demande-t-elle d'une voix qui se veut probablement suave et agréable.

'Non…'

Agacé, je me dégage calmement et me replonge dans ma contemplation haineuse des deux tourtereaux de la table d'en face…

'Parkinson' grogne Goyle 'Fous-lui la paix…'

Grimaçant, je lance un regard reconnaissant à mon cerbère et laisse la voix stridente de Pansy glisser subtilement vers mon inconscient…

'…oui, tu aurai vu sa tête, Blaise !' ricane-t-elle avec excitation 'Je meurs d'envie de le faire danser un peu… maudit Sang-de-Bourbe.'

'Faire chanter un poufsouffle, Pansy ?' siffle Zabini 'Tu es tombé bien bas… qu'as-t-il fait pour mériter ça ?'

'Il a repoussé ses avances' sourit-je d'un air narquois 'elle en est resté toute froissée'

'Blasphème !' éclate Pucey d'un air malicieux. 'Amourachée d'un Sang-de-Bourbe, Parkinson…'

'Ecoeurant…'grimace Crabbe.

Goyle, jusque là resté silencieux, se penche alors vers moi en fronçant les sourcils…

'Ca fait dix minutes qu'ils parlent de Finch le poufsouffle… Pansy a l'air vraiment remontée contre lui. Elle se dit prête à passer à l'offensive…' soupire-t-il.

'Offensive ?'

'Elle aurait découvert quelque chose à son sujet… quelqu'un chose d'assez effrayant pour mettre le ministère à ses trousses, visiblement.' Grimace Goyle.

Lançant un regard plein de ressentiment à la petite mégère brune, je serre les dents et me penche à mon tour vers Goyle…

'Essaye de savoir ce qu'elle a en tête… je ne peux pas la laisser me devancer sur ce coup là.' Grondai-je. 'Père voudrai que je le tienne au courant moi-même, il a des relations puissantes au ministère.'

D'un simple hochement de tête, le blond laisse transparaître son approbation…

Et sans un mot de plus, nous nous retournons vers nos pairs et nous replongeons dans nos pensées respectives…

La fin du repas marque le début de nos cours de l'après-midi…

Sans quitter les deux poufsouffles des yeux, je me redresse et, sans attendre qui que ce soit d'autre que Crabbe et Goyle, je me dirige vers la sortie, prenant soin de bien passer près de la table des anges doré de Poudlard au moment où les deux tourtereaux se lèvent.

'Alors, Finch' souris-je '… enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui veuille bien de toi ?'

Probablement peu envieux de faire face à la réalité, le brun baisse le regard et tente de me contourner…

'Si c'est pas mignon, ça…' sourit Pansy 'T'aurais pu trouver mieux tout de même, Mcmillan…'

'Surtout en vue de ce qu'on sait de lui…' soufflai-je en me penchant vers le brun de façon à ce que seul lui m'entende. 'Il ne faudrait pas que ton petit secret s'ébruite, hein, Finch…'

Visiblement figé par le choc, il me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus ébahis, sourcils froncés en un signe ostensible de supplication…

'Draco…' gémit-il d'une voix tremblante.

'Rendez-vous après les cours, à 17 heure près du lac, Finch…ne sois pas en retard…'

Troublé, il baisse de nouveau les yeux et laisse Ernie le traîner vers la serre…

'Viens, Justin… ne fais pas attention à eux…'

Grimaçant, je serre les dents et les regarde s'éloigner cote à cote avec dégoût et, à mon grand désarroi, envie…

Fin du Chapitre II

NDLA : voila, encore une chapitre… m'en veuillez pas, mon français s'est un peu empâté avec le temps… n'hésitez pas à faire vos suggestions, bien sur


	4. Poufsouffles et opossums

Titre: Prend la vie comme elle vient…

Série : Harry Potter

Personnages: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ernie McMillan

Genre: Slash

Résumé : Justin Finch-Fletchley a plus d'un trophée à son palmarès… chroniques d'un sang-de-bourbe homosexuel et lycanthrope… (JFFxEM, JFFxDM)

Prend la vie comme elle vient

_Partie III : changement de focalisation (Finch)_

_Il sait…_

_Comment… ?_

_Pourquoi… ?_

…_Parkinson a dû lui dire…_

Tremblant d'anticipation, je tends une main vacillante et laisse traîner le bout de mon index le long de la tige verte de mon plant de Napel sous le regard attentif du professeur Chourave.

'Oui, c'est ça mon garçon, très bien… observez à présent la manière dont le feuillage se déploie sous la caresse du botaniste… parfait, qui d'autre veut nous faire part d'une de ses découvertes… Mr Londubat peut-être… ?'

Heureux d'être enfin libéré de l'attention pesante de reste de notre classe, je laisse échapper un soupire et retourne à mon rempotage.

De l'autre coté du plan de travail, Neville s'efforce tant bien que mal d'échapper aux regards moqueurs des serpentards en se penchant un peu plus sur son travail.

'Et alors Cracmol, on a un faible pour les fleurs ?' ricane Parkinson.

'Si c'est pas mignon…' s'extasie Malfoy dont le regard cristallin n'a de cesse de croiser le mien depuis le début du cours.

Stupéfait par le manque total de réaction de la part des autres Gryffondors, je lance un regard mauvais dans leur direction et balance un poignée d'engrais au visage de Malfoy.

'Fous-lui la paix, Malfoy ! Il essaye de travailler !'

A mon grand désarroi, la serre numéro trois se plonge dans un oppressant mutisme…

Pâlissant de rage, le prince des serpentard passe une main d'un blanc immaculé sur son visage pour l'en défaire de la terre boueuse qui le recouvre…

_C'est la fin, Finch, fais tes prières…_

Prêt à bondir, Malfoy se serre les poing et me lance un regard meurtrier…

'Espèce de sale petit crapaud prognathe ! Je vais t'arracher toutes le dents pour m'en faire un collier !' Gronde-t-il en s'élançant dans ma direction.

'Monsieur Malfoy ! A votre place !' s'exclame le professeur Chourave.

_Oh merci, mon sauveur, ma lueur !_

'Quant à vous, monsieur Finch-Fletchley, nous allons avoir une petite discussion à la fin de ce cours… 20 points de déduction pour Serpentard…' siffle-t-elle '… et 50 de moins pour poufsouffle…'

_Enfer et damnation…_

Le reste du cours s'écoule sans événement majeur, à l'exéption, peut-être, des plates excuses de ce pauvre Neville et des regards sanglants que me lance Serpentards et Poufsouffles confondus…

Ernie lui-même semble déçut par mon comportement qu'il va même jusqu'à qualifier d' 'inconscience digne d'un gryffondor'…

Quelle aubaine…

Le poufsouffle, tel l'opossum, fuit face au danger et rampe au pied de l'oppresseur…

En son sens, tout acte de témérité n'est que preuve d'une grande stupidité…

_Bien heureux les imbéciles qu'ils disaient… soyons cons, dieu nous le rendra…_

Ma vie n'est jamais qu'une succession de maladresses et de conséquences désastreuses…

Ca ira probablement mieux dans quelques années…

_Fin du cours dans approximativement 20 minutes, me glisse ma conscience…_

Avec toute la philosophie du bœuf majestueux dont le destin funeste est de finir en steak, je me dresse une fois de plus face au régime totalitaire de serpentard…

'Goyle, je te serai infiniment obligé si tu me rendais ma pelle…'

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me la rende si vite…

…et si fort, en plein visage.

_Si vous aussi, vous êtes brimés, tapez 1…_

)))oOo(((

'Soyez conscient, Justin, que si je suis parfaitement au courant de votre situation pour le moins délicate, cela ne vous donne aucunement le droit de faire ce que bon vous semble dans mon cours…'

_Ce monde, baigné de justice et d'amour que nous décrivent les contes de fées ne serait-il qu'illusion ?_

'Oui, Professeur Chourave…'

'Vous comprendrez que votre comportement de cette après-midi ne peux pas rester impuni…'

'Biensure…'

'Vous vous occuperez de l'entretiens de la serre de 5h à 8h tous les matins avant d'aller en cours…'

'Très bien, professeur.'

'Vous pouvez disposer à présent…'

Mon monde n'est que bonheur et délicatesse…

Comblé, le cœur empli d'une joie de vivre intense, je me traîne lamentablement hors de la serre, attrapant au passage mon sac de cours qui, décidé à me faire battre des records frustration, se déchire vicieusement au milieu du couloir, devant un groupe de Serpentards.

_Caquetant et ricanant, les hyènes sournoises fondent sur leur proie et l'encerclent, toutes babines retroussées, les yeux brillants de malice et d'orgueil…_

_Le rituel du repas, bien connu dans la savane qu'est mon univers, ne se limite pas à l'épanchement d'une faim millénaire comme on pourrait le croire… il s'agit là d'un jeu subtile, plein de grâce et d'adresse…_

'Il tire et il marque !' se moque Pucey, dressé telle une forteresse impénétrable au dessus de mon humble personne…

_Impénétrable pour qui qu'on que ne s'appel pas Théodore Nott, _pensais-je, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

'Pathétique petite créature' soupire Zabini.

Blaise de son prénom. Le fidèle conseiller de sieur Draco De Malfoy.

'Quelle complaisante coïncidence' chantonne une voix glaciale. 'Juste le poufsouffle qu'il me fallait…'

Sans cérémonie, Malfoy me traîne à sa suite derrière la porte d'un labo désaffecté…

_15h30… mon destin semble impatient, il a avancé mon rendez-vous chez la faucheuse._

_Fin de la Partie III_

_NDLA : bwahahahahaha _

_Oui, je l'admet, je prend beaucoup de plaisir à mettre ce pauvre finch dans des positions délicates…_

Siouplé, lisez et commentez ca fait toujours plaisir !


	5. Je gagne toujours à la fin

Titre: Prend la vie comme elle vient…

Série : Harry Potter

Personnages: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ernie McMillan

Genre: Slash

Résumé : Justin Finch-Fletchley a plus d'un trophée à son palmarès… chroniques d'un sang-de-bourbe homosexuel et lycanthrope… (JFFxEM, JFFxDM)

Prends la vie comme elle vient

_Partie IV : Focalisation Malfoy_

Amusé par sa moue dépitée, je laisse échapper un petit rire hautain et le pousse à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Tout est sombre ici, une vieille horloge moldue cliquette dans le lointain et une forte odeur de renfermé se dégage des meubles rongés par l'humidité qui ornent la pièce.

Par une étroite fenêtre dans le mur, les quelques fins rayons d'un soleil maussade se glissent vers nous, jetant leur lumière blafarde sur nos formes immobiles.

Visiblement alarmé par l'état des lieux, le Poufsouffle me lance un regard inquisiteur, ses yeux bleus scintillants dans la semi obscurité.

'Lieu de rendez-vous intéressant je suppose, Draco…' lance-t-il d'un air perplexe. 'Bien qu'un peu sombre à mon goût…'

'Sombre et insonorisé, Finch…' répondis-je d'un air suffisant. 'De façon à ce que personne ne puisse t'entendre crier en cas de… désaccord.'

Peu impressionné, il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixe un regard peu convaincu sur moi.

'Aucune salle de cette section n'est insonorisée, elles sont toutes reliées à des moniteurs magique rattaché directement au bureau de Rusard.' Affirme-t-il. 'Belle tentative d'intimidation, cependant…'

'Question de principes…' souris-je. 'Mais n'ai aucune craintes, Finch, j'ai d'autres moyens de pression à mon effectif... Quelques informations croustillantes à ton sujet, par exemple…'

Un léger voile de crainte trouble le bleu orageux de ses yeux. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la chair des ses bras et une faible grimace étire le coin de ses lèvres bleuies par la lumière blafarde qui baigne nos silhouettes.

'Tu ne sais rien, Malfoy…' gronde-t-il d'une voix courroucée 'tu ne serais pas ici, seul avec moi si tu savais…'

Sa peau est pâle et une lueur de défiance illumine son regard.

'Tu crois ça ?'

L'espace d'une seconde, une lueur d'un jaune fauve éclaire ces yeux captivants… ses bras se décroisent et retombent calmement le long de ses flancs…

'Parkinson… ?' demande-t-il calmement.

'Indirectement…'

'_Ca tourne à l'obsession' grogne Goyle._

_Un long soupire lui échappe et il se laisse mollement tomber sur la banquette de la salle commune de serpentard à mes cotés…_

'_Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?'_

'…'

'_Goyle…'_

'_Il a été absent régulièrement ces derniers temps d'après Parkinson…trois jours par mois environ…'_

'_Trois jours par mois ?'_

'_Oui… et d'après elle, chacune de ces absences s'alignent sur les phases de pleine lune…'_

'Tu bluff Malfoy…'

'Au sujet de ton petit problème menstruel ?' ricanais-je.

Stupéfait, il ouvre de grands yeux et les braques sur moi d'un air hagard.

La surprise fait prestement place à l'appréhension avant de se muter en effroi…

'Bienvenu dans un monde où les Serpentards triomphent toujours…'

D'un pas empreint de grâce et de légèreté, je me rapproche silencieusement de lui et le pousse sans ménagement contre le mur de pierres escarpé qui se dresse dans son dos.

Un rictus triomphant ourle mes lèvres devant le regard d'animal traqué qu'il me lance…

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Malfoy ?' gémit-il, son regard à présent braqué sur le sol et ses cheveux ondulés masquant en grande partie son visage blême.

Sa contenance est indéniable et ce, malgré le fait qu'il se tienne voûté contre un vieux mur froid et humide. Ses épaules sont amples et sa taille cintrée. Il me dépasse bien d'une demi tête au moins et je l'admets sans complexe. Il a la carrure d'un Batteur… ou peut-être bien d'un Gardien…

_McMillan a une chance insolente…ce petit rat efféminé aux yeux de morue bouillie…_

'McMillan…' sifflai-je d'un air mauvais.

Abasourdi, il relève brusquement la tête et me lance un regard suppliant.

Ses yeux me scrutent, plongent dans le fond de mon âme à la recherche d'une once de pitié, de clémence…

…en vain.

'Tu plaisante, Malfoy…' gémit-il, le souffle court, l'œil brillant et le sourcil froncé en une silencieuse supplique.

'Je réserve la plaisanterie aux quelques individus que je juge dignes d'intérêt, Finch' soufflai-je. 'J'accepte tes excuses pour l'incident de tout à l'heure, dans la serre… mais, pour me prouver ta bonne volonté, tu va devoir te plier à mes maigres exigences…'

Une légère once de défiance refait surface dans le fond de son œil humide et il braque un regard déterminé sur ma petite personne…

'Je risque quoi en cas de refus ?'

Un rictus sadique aux lèvres, je franchis les quelques maigres centimètres qui me séparent de lui et me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour lui souffler ma réponse au creux de l'oreille…

'Deux choses, vermine…' soufflai-je 'Je mettrai tout d'abord ton adoré dans la confidence de tes petites cachotteries. Imagine le dégoût peint au rasoir sur ses traits délicats…'

Un long frisson parcourt son corps déjà tremblant de détresse…

'…puis, je ferais un rapport à mon père qui transmettra l'information à ses relations au ministère de la magie qui se fera sans doute un malin plaisir de ton cas…'

Un gémissement plaintif lui échappe et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il tient effectivement plus du loup que du blaireau qui représente sa maison…

Une expression douloureuse se dessine sur ses traits angéliques et d'un faible hochement de tête, il signe de ses larmes la fin d'une ère…

'Fais ce que tu veux, Malfoy…' souffle-t-il dans un murmure.

Un léger pincement meurtrit mon cœur emballé devant la mine défaite qu'il me présente…

_Voila une victoire bien amère… même pour un Malfoy…_

Sans un mot et surtout sans détacher ses yeux de mon visage, il se redresse et me repousse délicatement avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas traînant…

_Amère… amèrement douce…comme le sont très probablement ces larmes qui ruissellent le longs de ces joues pâles qui sont les siennes…_

Fin de la Partie IV

Voila, laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez… jsais pas trop quoi dire ermmm

Merki d'avoir lut lol


	6. Déchirement

Titre: Prend la vie comme elle vient…

Série : Harry Potter

Personnages: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ernie McMillan

Genre: Slash

Résumé : Justin Finch-Fletchley a plus d'un trophée à son palmarès… chroniques d'un sang-de-bourbe homosexuel et lycanthrope… (JFFxEM, JFFxDM)

Prends la vie comme elle vient

_Partie V : Focalisation Finch_

Après une longue marche nocturne dans le froid humide qui borde les pourtours du lac, je me décide enfin à regagner mon dortoir. La position de préfet à Poudlard à définitivement ses avantages… celui d'être libre de circuler à travers le château après le couvre-feu par exemple.

Ah, et l'accès à la salle de bain des Préfets…

Ernie aime le shampoing aux amendes…

Dans la salle commune, je trouve Zacharias Smith roulé en boule sur une banquette devant la cheminée.

Il n'a jamais réellement apprécié le dortoir… beaucoup trop de monde à son goût. Il préfère flâner en solitaire à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ce que la salle commune soit déserte avant de venir s'y lover.

Quelques peu apitoyé par la vue du jeune asocial, je me penche pour ramasser une couverture et la dépose délicatement sur la forme tremblante du blond.

Bonne nuit, Smith…

N'nuit, Finch, marmonne-t-il en se drapant dans la couverture, avide de chaleur et de protection.

Souriant d'un air triste devant l'incarnation même de la solitude à Poufsouffle, j'hésite une minute à engager la conversation pour lui demander de venir dormir au dortoir avant de me résigner au souvenir de la situation délicate dans laquelle je me trouve avec Ernie.

_La nuit promet d'être longue… _

)))oOo(((

Muni de tout l'enthousiasme d'un hérétique que l'on guide au bûcher, je me hisse silencieusement jusqu'à la porte du dortoir et la pousse avec assez de prudence pour éviter que la moitié de la chambre ne se jette sur ses baguettes et ne m'expédie vite fait bien fait dans un monde de douleurs insoupçonnables…

_Serait-ce vraiment un mal…_

_Une alternative plus qu'attrayante à la conversation que je m'apprête à lancer._

_Allez, Finch… c'est pas comme si ça aurai put durer bien plus longtemps avec Ernie…regarde-le, il mérite mieux que ça…_

_Mieux que toi…_

Etalé sur les draps noirs et or qui couvrent mon lit, Ernie gît paisiblement, une main sous sa joue, le sourcil légèrement froncé…

Soucieux de ne pas le réveiller trop brutalement, je me laisse glisser misérablement derrière lui et enroule un bras protecteur autour de sa taille fine avant d'enfouir mon visage dans le creux de sa nuque délicate.

_Je profite probablement de mes derniers instants de paix dans cette pièce…_

Toujours endolori par ma transformation de la veille, je bascule légèrement le bassin pour éviter d'imposer trop de pression aux quelques plaies toujours ouvertes qui fendent mon flanc.

Ce faisait, je sens Ernie se mouvoir légèrement contre moi avant d'étirer ses bras fin devant lui.

Soupirant d'aise, il se retourne dans mon embrasse et pose sur moi un regard ensommeillé.

Où étais-tu, demande-t-il d'un air légèrement peiné.

Conscient que la réponse apportée me sera très probablement fatale, je laisse mon esprit formuler la chose de la manière la plus suspicieuse possible…

_Qui a dit que les loyaux Poufsouffles étaient incapables de faire preuve de finesse et de bassesse…_

_La manipulation ne nous est pas étrangère…les fins qui motivent nos actes, elles, cependant, sont différentes…_

_Je fais ça pour toi, Ernie, pour nous… pour que tu garde au moins quelques bons souvenirs du temps que tu m'a accordé…_

J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu… je suis allé marcher au bord du lac.

Tu t'absente souvent en ce moment, souffle-t-il, son regard cristallin emprunt d'une perspicacité effarante.

Lui laissant le temps de formuler ses propres hypothèses et de s'y accrocher, je m'enferme dans un mutisme plein de culpabilité.

Tu agis d'une manière étrange… cette après-midi, dans la serre… avais-tu réellement besoin de t'en prendre à Malfoy de cette façon ?

Tu sais comme moi que ce pauvre Neville n'a pas mérité d'être traité ainsi, rétorquai-je sans prêter gare à l'attention toute particulière qu'il porte à ma réponse.

Bien sure… ce pauvre Neville, ironise Ernie. Avec ses grands yeux bleus et sa mine d'enfant martyr… vous étiez faits pour vous entendre.

Surpris par la tournure de la conversation, je lance un regard interrogateur au petit blond qui s'écarte progressivement de moi.

Si je m'étais douté que tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre, je…

Incapable de me résoudre à cette conclusion de sa part, je réaffirme ma prise sur sa taille et le coupe dans son discourt…

Je ne peux pas le laisser penser ça… tout mais pas ça… comment pourrai-je… comment aurai-je put ne serai-ce qu'y penser… ?

Ernie… tu sais que c'est faux… Je… comment est-ce que tu peux ne serai-ce que penser une chose pareille ?

Tu fais tout pour me pousser vers des conclusions de ce style, rétorque le blond d'un air consterné.

Ecrasé sous le poids de l'inévitable rupture, je tente malgré moi d'éviter le pire en m'accrochant à lui. Grimaçant d'un air douloureux, j'essaye de retenir les larmes de frustrations qui brûlent mes yeux…

…sans grand succès.

Ernie, visiblement pris d'effroi devant les larmes amères qui baignent à présent mon visage, s'empresse de venir passer ses bras délicats autour de mes épaules et presse un baiser forfaitaire contre ma tempe…

Justin, gémit-il d'un air perdu. Jus' qu'est-ce qu'il te prend… ?

_Allez, Finch, t'es un warrior… tu peux le faire…_

Tu vaux mieux que ça, Ernie…

Quoi, souffle-t-il faiblement, un sourcil levé avec perplexité.

Ca… moi… je suis à peine capable de m'occuper de moi-même… comment veux-tu que je m'occupe de toi ?

Estomaqué, McMillan (oui, c'est une bonne idée ça, McMillan… une peu de distance allez…) me lance un regard interdit…

J'étais tellement sûr que ça pouvait marcher, gémis-je. J'étais tellement heureux quand… quand tu m'a demandé de te rejoindre à la tour d'Astronomie… j'ai conservé toutes tes notes, je… elles sont encore dans mon livre de botanique.

Justin…

On devrait peut-être arrêter là…

L'espace d'un instant, seule la respiration laborieuse d'Ernie vient briser le silence ambiant… au bout de secondes cependant, le blond s'écarte violemment de mon embrasse et se redresse, un rictus de dégoût aux lèvres.

Tu as un culot monstre, Justin, gronde-t-il, essuyant rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de manche. J'ai passé les 6 derniers mois à te soutenir, à te défendre devant le reste de l'école, à supporter tes absences répétées et tous tes petits secrets… et toi… toi… tu me plaques ?

Furieux, le jeune Poufsouffle me repousse brutalement alors que je tente de le calmer…

Parkinson à peut-être raison au fond, siffle-t-il d'un air mauvais. Je vaux mieux que ça… mieux que toi.

Pris de violentes nausées, je me roule en boule dans mes draps et tente d'étouffe la douleur sourde qui vrille mon cœur déjà meurtri… essayant tant bien que mal de me convaincre que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Ernie, je laisse mon esprit formuler de sobres adieux…

Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçut, Ernie, soufflai-je, plus pour moi-même qu'à l'intention du blond. Je… tu mérite quelqu'un de plus… tu mérite mieux.

Un triste sourire aux lèvres, je lève un regard résigné vers lui…

Merci quand même de m'avoir accorder un peu de ton temps…

Une perte de temps…

Furibond, Ernie se retourne et quitte la chambre d'un pas rageur...

Sanglotant faiblement dans l'oreiller humide, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarque que mêmes mes draps conservent en leur sein l'odeur de son shampoing aux amendes…

)))oOo(((

Quelques interminables minutes plus tard, la porte du dortoir glisse silencieusement sur ses gonds…

Toujours roulé en boule sur mon lit, je n'ose même pas relever la tête de peur d'avoir à affronter un nouveau round avec mon ex-petit ami.

_Ex-petit ami… j'aurais dut m'y attendre… c'est déjà surprenant qu'il ai réussit à me supporter tout ce temps…_

A ma grande surprise, cependant, mon lit grince légèrement sous le poids d'un nouvel arrivant et bientôt, une main hésitante vient se poser sur mon épaule encore tremblante d'émotion.

Finch… ? demande une voix légèrement plus grave et posée que celle d'Ernie.

Surpris je me retourne calmement pour faire face à Smith qui, l'ai troublé, me dévisage avec perplexité. Dans la semi obscurité, j'ai un peu de mal à distinguer ses traits mais la vue d'une sombre ecchymose sur sa pommette droite ne laisse rien présager de bon.

Passant aussitôt en mode Saint Bernard, je me redresse pour examiner son visage d'une main.

Hsss, siffle-t-il en grimaçant.

Pardon…

D'un geste prudent il tâte l'hématome de bout des doigts.

Ernie est sorti comme une furie… j'ai essayé de savoir ce qu'il avait et…

Et… ?

Disons qu'il a été légèrement plus communicatif que je ne l'aurai souhaité, ricane le blond d'un air détaché. J'étais juste venu attraper un bouquin quand je t'ai entendu…

Désolé…

Surpris, Smith lève un sourcil interrogateur…

T'excuses pas, sourit-il. C'est pas comme si tu m'avais donné une droite…

Non mais j'ai mis Ernie dans cet état…

Je m'en douté un peu, souffle-t-il d'un air plus ou moins distant. Tu devrais dormir un peu… McMillan est un p'tit gars solide, ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il s'en remettra.

Agréablement surpris par son honnêteté et sa perspicacité, je lui lance un petit sourire plein de gratitude et me laisse retomber sur mon oreiller.

D'un geste fluide et précautionneux, Smith remonte rapidement mon drap sous mon menton et se redresse pour partir.

Merci pour la couverture, tout à l'heure, au fait, lance-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de passer la porte d'un pas nonchalant. T'es quelqu'un de bien, Finch… ne te laisses pas démonter pour si peu.

Quelque peu remonté par ces mots, je laisse peu à peu le sommeil m'envahir…

)))oOo(((

Fin de la partie V : mwahahaha

Oui, j'ai pris mon temps je sais… mais bon hein, c'est le bac, je m'accorde un peu de répit avant les premières épreuves.

Comme d'habitude, merci à tous d'avoir lut ceci et… mes plates excuses à tous les supporter d'Ernie McMillan lol…

Zacharias Smith, nouvelle recrue au casting, devrait refaire quelques apparitions au cour de l'histoire…


End file.
